Szklane słoiki i Przebaczenie
by Polipek
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Glass Jars and Forgiveness" autorstwa ilprincipino. Scorpius zawsze wolał dawać wybaczenie, a Albus je przyjmować.


Tytuł oryginalny: Glass Jars and Forgiveness

Autor: ilprincipino

Oryginał: www . fanfiction s/12080680/1/Glass-Jars-and-Forgiveness

Pozwolenie: jest!

Kanon: hm, brak

Ostrzeżenia: moje pierwsze tłumaczenie

* * *

 **Szklane słoiki i Przebaczenie**

Drzwi kliknęły, zamykając się.

Scorpius słyszy nierówne kroki i ciche tąpnięcie butów, niedbale kopniętych pod stojak. Siedzi na sofie, nogi ma skrzyżowane a oczy wpatrzone w zegar. Nie wygląda niechlujnie, chociaż jest już późno. Każde zegarowe tyknięcie przybliża go coraz bardziej do krawędzi. Odlicza sekundy do własnego odkrycia. Tym razem może będzie to trzydzieści.

– Albus.

Kroki zatrzymują się. Oddech Scorpiusa jest głośny i ciężki, jak dyszenie śpiącego niedźwiedzia i jedynie w tym oddechu można dostrzec jego wściekłość.

– Dobranoc... Dobranoc. – mówi Albus.

Scorpius bierze oddech ale nie wypuszcza go. Liczy sekundy do przebaczenia. Zgaduje, że tym razem będzie ich około stu. Zawsze mówił, że z dwojga złego lepiej jest wybaczyć.

– Gdzie byłeś?

– Gdzieś.

Scorpius patrzy na niego. Albus stoi w miejscu, jego kurtka jest do połowy rozpięta. Scorpius szuka przeprosin w jego oczach, ale niczego tam nie znajduje.

– Bełkoczesz – mówi Scorpius.

– Tak?

Idzie w stronę Albusa, który cofa się o krok. Rękę ma wyciągniętą w jego stronę, ale po chwili ją opuszcza. Opiera się na piętach. To nie było wybaczenie, tylko rezygnacja.

– Jasne – odzywa się w końcu Malfoy – nie obchodzi mnie to.

Tę noc Scorpius spędza wpatrzony w sufit. Nie może zmusić się do patrzenia na Albusa, który przecież leży obok. On go nie obchodzi, naprawdę. Obraca się plecami do partnera. Włoski porastające jego skórę pragną ciepła ciała Albusa, więc Scorpius jedynie podciąga kołdrę wyżej.

Kolejnego dnia jest niedziela i Scorpius nie ma dokąd pójść. Albus pewnie także nie ma niczego do zrobienia, ale on tego nie wie.

Słońce ledwo wstało, kiedy Scorpius się budzi. W nocy jego partner obrócił się, przytulając go. Kołdra leży teraz skotłowana w nogach łóżka, prawie ich nie przykrywając.

Jedynie teraz zauważa, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego, jak Albus poci się w nocy, i jak zesztywniał. Sekundę później dochodzi do wniosku, że Albus musi być odwodniony i może potrzebować wody. Ta myśl, sprawia że może w końcu zapanować nad swoimi rękami.

Odsuwa się od partnera i zaspany idzie do kuchni. Nagle dopada go myśl, że nienawidzi jak Albus kradnie jego bokserki i używa ich zamiast swoich.

Napełnia szklankę i odwraca się by zabrać ją do sypialni, zatrzymuje się. Zamiast tego odkłada szkło i zmienia kierunek. Idzie w stronę jednego z okien, tego wychodzącego na wschód.

Lubi poranki, ponieważ to jedyna pora dnia, kiedy może patrzeć na słońce bez bólu oczu. Ogląda wstające słońce i światło przesączające się przez szklane słoiki.

Scorpius pamięta kiedy razem z Albusem je układał. Dopiero się razem wprowadzili i ten przeczytał, że słoiki rozstawione w domu mogą być bardzo przydatne. Użyli jednego jako pojemnika na przybory na ich biurku, ale dla reszty (duuużej reszty) nie znaleźli zastosowania. Scorpius często narzekał, że słoiki były za małe. Dlaczego miałbyś trzymać ryż w słoiku, skoro możesz trzymać go w torbie, w spiżarni?

Więc Scorpius usiadł i pośpiesznie spisał swoje marzenia, bawiąc się pomysłem, że kiedyś mógłby razem z Albusem podróżować. Małe kawałki papieru złożył w samolociki, które później włożył do słoików. Ułożył je na parapecie.

Wzdycha i delikatnie przejeżdża palcami po słoikach.

Po chwili wraca do Albusa.

Otwiera drzwi do ich sypialni, starając się być najciszej jak potrafi, ale drzwi są stare. Skrzypią w proteście.

Żaluzje są zasunięte, więc poranne światło wkrada się do pokoju jedynie przez małe szpary. Światło przedziera się przez każde pęknięcie jakie może znaleźć. Zatrzymuje się kilka cali od pleców Albusa.

Albus odsunął się od okna, przytulając swoją poduszkę. Ściska ją jakby była pluszowym misiem.

Więc Scorpius wspina się z powrotem na łóżko.


End file.
